Treasure hunt
by Olego
Summary: Scotty has a surprise for Kevin.


Kevin leans against the wall of the elevator up to the apartment. He's not as tired as he thought he would be on this Friday night, but he can't wait to come home and see Scotty.

He gets a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he thinks of Scotty and he can't help but smile. The elevator stops and the doors open.

He opens the door to find the apartment dark and empty.

"Scotty?"

No reply.

On the table he finds a note.

"The evening has just begun, you know where you can find your mum. Go there! Love, S"

Kevin read the note out loud twice and dropped his briefcase in pure surprise. Did Scotty attempt to rhyme? And send Kevin to his mother's house when he by this time had planned to have Scotty naked in bed.

Kevin quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, putting on the white shirt he knows Scotty likes him in. He has every intention to pick up his husband from Nora's house as quickly as possible, and him looking hot was a step in the right direction.

--

When he arrived at Nora's house he didn't see Scotty's Ranchero outside, which made him a bit worried that something had happened. He then realized he was there because of the note, and Scotty probably wouldn't have written like that had he been ill. Kevin picked up the note and got out of his car.

Nora greeted him in the door.

"Hi sweetie. I have this for you." She hands him an envelope and steps back to watch him open it.

"This is Sarah's business card." Kevin states when he sees the inside of the letter.

Nora nods and looks very happy. He stares at the card with Sarah Whedon, President on it. It also has her telephone numbers, e-mail address and the Ojai logo.

"This is a clue, isn't it?"

His mother's bright face confirms his guess.

"So, I should go to Sarah's?"

Nora's smile fades a bit.

"Her office?"

Nora's smile returns and she nods energetically.

"Okay, thanks mom." He says and kisses her on the cheek.

Kevin returns to his car and gets in. His guess is this is going to turn into some strange goose chase, and Sarah's office is not the final stop. He really hopes it isn't anyway. He knows the thought of roaming across town should make him annoyed and upset. He never liked being the one someone surprises, he wants to be the one with all the facts and in control.

This doesn't bother him though. He thinks it's very sweet that Scotty has something special thought out, and he feels an uncontrollable urge to please him in this particular matter.

He arrives at Ojai's building only a while later, probably having sped a little too much, he thinks. He walks inside to find Sarah alone in her office.

"Hi sis." He gently greets her.

"Wow, no sarcasm? Either you're high or anxious to know what I've got for you." Sarah teases and pulls out the top drawer in her desk.

She pulls out a CD album and hands it over to Kevin. He is, to say the least, surprised to receive a Joni Mitchell album. Sarah comes over from behind her desk and gives him a big hug.

"If you only knew how lucky you are." She says and strokes her baby brother's cheek. He smiles widely and hugs her again.

"I know."

"I have a feeling you're not going to want to talk about me when you meet Scotty, but give him my regards." Sarah says to send him on his way.

"And where am I going?" Kevin is clueless.

"You don't know your Joni?" Sarah doesn't sound all that surprised.

Kevin looks at the album again. "Night ride home." He smiles and looks out the window. The darkness just fell, as if it was meant to be. Sarah follows his gaze and understand what he's thinking.

Kevin pops in the CD in his car stereo and listens to the soft and playful guitar sound that fills the car. Kevin closes his eyes for the first lines of the song. The mention of the man to love he opens his eyes and turns on the car.

--

For the second time that night he turns the key to the door. This time when he opens the door he finds the room to be filled with candles. Soft music is playing in the background and Scotty comes to greet him with a glass of wine. The air smells like divine food and he sees the table set for two.

"Hi sweetie." Scotty welcomes him and gives him the glass, and takes off his jacket. "Dinner is done any minute."

"How did you have time to do this?" Kevin follows Scotty into the kitchen, where the smell is originating from. Kevin sniffs the air and smiles. He hasn't even noticed how hungry he is.

"I snuck in when you left. Both your mom and Sarah has called me when you've visited them."

Kevin is stunned into silence from Scotty's whole arrangement. Scotty starts to put the food on plates. Kevin sees his grace and finesse when he moves around in the kitchen, and never before has he been more beautiful than right here right now.

He moves over to Scotty and puts his arms around his waist.

"I'll burn the sauce."

"I don't care." Kevin leans in to kiss and their meeting of lips is hot and eager. Kevin notices how Scotty doesn't put his arms around him, and figures it's because he has a spoon in one hand and a jar in the other. He lets go and Scotty quickly saves the sauce from a safe death.

Scotty finishes their dishes and walks into the living room where the table is awaiting them. They both sit down by the table in the candle lit room. Kevin takes Scotty's hand over the table.

"Thank you." Scotty's reply is a big smile, and no words are needed between them.


End file.
